Flipping the Script
Flipping the Script is a line made by iEatIdiots (DatAsymptote) and titled by Vintage poseur. It involves "alternative" versions of OCs or canon characters, where they wear clothes and act the opposite of their personalities. Each "doll" includes a mirror with an image of the regular version of the character inside. It is under new management by Rai-Knightshade as ok-ed by Zena. Characters OCs Anyone can join, just comment and say you'd like to join. No repeating story roles, please. Also please describe how your Flipped characters look and act next to their names Rose de Beaute: Rose, normally a sweet girl who wants everyone to get the Happily Ever After they deserve, is now a heartless princess who only cares about her own Happily Ever After. She's painfully blunt and wants nothing to do with "commoners," only hanging out with true Royals. Her normally fairyly heavy French accent is practically nonexistant here. Her outfit becomes more jagged, relying almost exclusively on red and black with only minor instances of silver and white. Instead of softly curling vines and roses, her motif pattern becomes thorny vines and horns. Another alteration: this version of Rose is more than likely the Beast, not the Beauty. Arion Neptune: Normally an introverted boy with a heart of battered gold, it makes sense that this version of Arion is an extroverted, popular boy with a heart of blackened steel. Arion is one of the most popular boys at Ever After High, but he's also one of the cruelest; he looks down upon the "commoners" and bullies them no end. His outfit is much darker now; gone are the pristine whites like seacaps and the soft golds like rays of sunshine, replaced by the colors of a fierce hurricane, inky blacks and dark indigos and navy blues. His motif patterns still involve waves and fish, but now they also include dark tentacles rising up from the hemlines. In this version of Ever After, Arion might still be the Little Merman; he might, however, also be the Sea Witch. (Who isn't inherently evil but it fits better than his original role.) Karina Cedarcape: Karina gets an opposite change from some of her fellow fairyteens; she's normally a very Ice Queen type of girl, looking down upon Rebels like they belong on the scum of her shoe. Her Flipped counterpart, then, of course would be very down-to-earth and warm, more of a People Pleaser than a Lone Wolf. Her outfit reflects that, with warmer golds and coppers taking the place of silver and green, fur accents added in, and the outfit in general becoming less conservative. She retains her original role, but now she's happier about it. In this alternate universe she's also more than likely a Rebel, rather than a Royal. (This version does not reflect the hidden depths of her normal characterization for the sake of turning one of the characters into an actually nice person rather than an Evil Twin.) Amber Midas Taylor Grimm Martin Gothel Eve Nimble Alxube Sept: Alxube, normally is an outgoing and sociable guy who wants everyone to have a true love at Ever After, now is an arrogant and inconsiderate prince who only cares his crazy life away from his destiny. He's a bully with all new guys and those who think they deserve it, aka, everyone, only hanging out with true Rebels. His fashion sense disappeared like his music skills. His outfit becomes neglected, changing his elegant blazer, by one sporty jacket with grease stains, sauce and mud, full of holes and patches. Instead of keys and thorns, his motif pattern becomes protruding spikes and shackles. Novac Antra: Novac, normally is a loyal and peaceful guy law-abiding while not having to do with his destiny, now he is a boy with an explosive temper and a treacherous attitude, who only thinks about money. He is a liar who can make believe what want to the highest bidder, even if it goes against the human nature and the society. His good manners changed for some unpleasant, keeping away to anyone who would interact with it in good shape. His outfit becames more simple, changing his coat and formal shirt for a torn T-shirt. Instead of moneys and numbers two, his motif pattern becomes dollars and numbers one. Drayce Emberscale: Drayce, normally is a cruel and arrogant guy who thinks only of himself and his own good, now he is a very sociable guy, now is a very gentle boy who acts subtly, is reserved too, because in his mind he might hurt someone with his words. He is a counselor who can advise someone to the well, including the most lost person with the most lost cause. He doesn't use his dragon powers, because he is terrified of them. His outfit was more formal, changing his leather jacket for a striped waistcoat. Instead of scales and tongues of fire, his motif pattern becomes wings and stars. April Pea Gallery Art for each character in the line. Category:Fan Lines Category:Flipping the Script